empiresandalliesfandomcom-20200223-history
Alliances
Overview Level Required: Here's a guide, on how the feature will work: This great new feature allows you to Form Alliances with your friends, to fight global opponents and win medals and powerful units This feature allows neighbors to team up into Alliances of up to 10 players Alliances will be able to fight other teams through the World Domination Mode Where can i find this feature? You can get started on forming your new Alliance, by clicking on the icon that appears to the left of your neighbor bar. How do you go about this? Alliances will let you team up with your friends and help them in battle. You can begin your journey by becoming an Alliance leader! Should you choose not to, you can opt to join your neighbor’s Alliance instead. You can join your friends’ Alliances for free. How many Alliances can you be a part of? You may be a part of only ONE Alliance at a time. How do I become a leader? '' - Wealth: Leading an Alliance is an expensive affair. You must prove you can support one. - Power: Only the most powerful can be Alliance leaders. Don’t be afraid to get brutal in the field. - Connections: Who you know matters. Prove you have the right connections to make your Alliance the strongest.'' Requirements: What can a leader do? The leader gets privileges that regular members do not receive. The leader decides: The name of the Alliance The Crests (symbol) that represents your alliance in battle Choice to remove members out of the Alliance What's next? Once you have formed an Alliance or joined one, you may start inviting your neighbors and friends to join your Alliance. If you have enough neighbors, you can go to the World Parliament and find more players to join you. Note: you can only have 5 members in you alliance with a total of 500 health unless purchased with 20 Empire Points for member. Rules of Battle: Once you have formed your Alliance, you will have access to exclusive new Alliance battles! Here, you can challenge and take on other Alliances, to prove to who is best. Defense:The combined strength of every alliance members defense force, will become your Alliance's defense force i.e. if somebody were to attack your Alliance they would have to face off against all your allies. Attack: When you attack an alliance, you will have to defeat all of members of the opposing Alliance. After you defeat each member, you will win a dominance point bonus and damage the opposing Alliances health. If you manage to defeat the whole Alliance (every member), you will win a big domination point reward!! Health: Every time you are defeated in battle, you lose health. So keep an eye out for your weak spot. If your Alliance has more health than anyone else in World Domination, before world domination mode refreshes (look out for the timer in the game), your entire Alliance will win a crown and 1000 World Doimination points. **With all of these domination points that you accumulate, you will be able to unlock WD units, faster than ever before (and permanently)** Allies: your Allies will be able to give your power ups during an Alliance battle, so that you will be fighting alone. You can ask for power ups by selecting who you would like help from. Rivals: any Alliances that have attacked you will appear on your 'rivals list' on world domination mode. This will allow you to battle other Alliances one on one! Gallery MOTD_Phase_02_0.png MOTD_Phase_02_1.png MOTD_Phase_02_2.png MOTD_Phase_02_3.png Category:Alliances